The Ex-Angel and Hunter
by supernaturallyinlove
Summary: It's Destiel, everybody! The canon ship brought to life from Season 9 onwards. This story is about the developing relationship between Dean and Castiel after Castiel turns human and needs help coping with his new lifestyle with angels, rogue reapers and demons on his ass. Dean wants to help but there are complications.


**A/N: Hello guys. I am Supernaturallyinlove and this is my first ever fanfiction. Like EVER. This is really quite frightening because I am kinda scared of what your reviews might be like but don't worry I will still read them. My first fanfiction shall be about my OTP Destiel from Supernatural! *cue audience clapping and cheering the awesome me***

**Please give me constructive criticism and tell me if there is anything you would like to see happen to Cas and Dean! And here you go! Hope you enjoy and please send me reviews be it good or bad! And presenting to you, Together At Last? : A Destiel Fanfiction**

Together At Last?

Chapter 1: Kicking Out

DEAN'S POV

"He cannot stay here, Dean." Zeke said, his eyes boring into Dean's. Dean was confused, heck, he wanted to stab Zeke and throw him in the dungeon together with Crowley just for saying that. He could not fathom for the love of life why he would not want Castiel to be in the bunker. After all with all the rogue reapers and angel dick-heads on his ass, the bunker was definitely the best place for Castiel to be safe and sound. Even Zeke should have known that.

"Would it kill you to tell me why?" Dean asked trying to keep his anger and confusion out of his tone.

"If Castiel stays here, he will bring all the angels hell-bent on killing him here to this bunker." Zeke said, looking around to see Castiel enjoying a burrito in the dining table.

"Doesn't he have that angel warding inked onto him?" Dean asked trying to hope that Zeke would not talk him into kicking Castiel out. There was no possible way he could have a logical reason for kicking that ex-angel out into the cruel streets with nothing to his name.

"That won't work after April killing him. It is true that I revived him back he was truly a great brother and soldier but he should not be here. If he is here, he will bring danger. And when he does, I will be danger which will cause me to leave Sam's body. And you do know of the drastic consequences of what would happen if the healing does not continue." Zeke said matter-of-factly.

This was exactly what Dean has been afraid of. He hated, just absolutely despised, choosing between Sam and Castiel. Both of them were family and as much as he hated to say or even think it, he knew Sam was more important and reliable just because he was with him throughout his lifetime and could not bear to separate himself from Sam. But then again, Castiel had done so much for them by rebelling against Heaven and even taking upon Lucifer's crazy upon himself. Dean just had to take care of him as he had become human now.

Dean looked at Castiel who seemed to be in an animated conversation with Kevin. He heard a few words like "Dr Sexy M.D." and "Trickster". He looked at Castiel. He knew that Castiel was looking forward to staying in the room that Dean had showed him to and be part of the Men of Letters family. Dean's eyes laid on the casual Cas without his trenchcoat and looked into his sky-blue eyes. The plain beauty of it made his heart flutter as his eyes travelled lower onto his lips. It was such a beautiful shade of pink and looked so kissable. Kissable? KISSABLE?!

Did Dean Winchester just think that? Did Dean motherf*cking Winchester just think that the pretty pink lips of an ex-angel was kissable? He did it again. He jerked out of his thoughts and looked into Zeke's (aka Sam's) eyes. He was confused but he knew that sooner or later, Zeke would be gone from Sam and when that was done, he could take back Castiel in the bunker and maybe Sam,Dean, Castiel and Kevin could be hunting together all the time. Good times, huh?

"Fine." Dean said. Zeke left and Sam came back to his senses and acted as though nothing had happened.

"Really man. You should not be keeping your collection of Busty Asian Beauties so meticulously organised. It is honestly kinda creepy." Sam said as he continued munching on his burrito.

Dean, however took no notice of what Sam had said, and continued staring at Castiel. His hair was so beautifully messy and he just felt like running his fingers along them. Castiel laughed and that send an army of butterflies in the deep pit of his stomach. What were these new feelings? Dean wringed his hands subconsciously but being the ignorant bitch he is, he decided to shove his feelings down and hope to never bring them up ever again. EVER.

"Dude, you alright?" Sam asked as he shot a strange look at Dean.

"I'm fine." Dean said waving Sam off as he walked towards Cas.

"Kevin, give us a minute." Dean said as Kevin walked up towards his room waving Cas goodnight. Cas smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up. Dean felt a tinge of jealousy at Kevin and Cas and wondered where Cas had learnt that gesture and hoped that Kevin did not teach him that. He felt that it was his responsibility to show Cas to Humanity with Dean Winchester 101.

"Cas buddy, listen here man. We need to talk." Dean said, feeling his heart become heavier with every word. He really did not want to do this. Screw Zeke and his obnoxiously long duration of healing himself and Sam.

"Sure, Dean. What is it? You do know I appreciate our talks and time together." Cas said looking up at Dean with his expression of pure innocence. Dean just felt like reaching out and caressing his face. It was just so smooth and Dean kept imagining how perfect it would feel being cupped in his hands.

"Cas, you can't stay here." Dean said in a quick rush of words and avoided looking into Cas' eyes.

Cas' expression had changed from innocence to pure hurt. Dean felt like stabbing himself for causing this beautiful man who had already gone through so many painful events in his life. Dean always had to cause trouble, pain and hurt around him and he felt that Cas was one of the people who received the most of that from him. Cas looked at Dean with his puppy-dog eyes unknowingly.

Dean's heart melted right then and there but he had to force himself to think of Sam's well-being and remind himself he can take in Cas once that stupid S.O.B Zeke leaves Sam.

"I understand. I will go get my things." Cas said as he walked towards his room. Dean's heart became heavier as the bounce in Cas' walk was obviously gone. Dean walked beside Cas and into his room.

"I don't have much things to pack. It was only my angel blade and some money. I'll be gone soon." Cas said as he stared deep into Dean's eyes as though looking for some explanation coming from Dean's mouth as to why he has to go.

"I'm sorry. But don't say that you will be gone. You'll be back. I'll bring you to this very same room one day and we will be a happy family. You'll be back here sooner than you think. I really hope so. But right now, it is not the right time. Come on, I'll bring you to a motel." Dean said as he hoped that no one will be in the living-room as he escorts Cas out. The last thing he needs to do is to explain the true reason and have a fight with Sam.

Dean and Cas reached the Impala as Dean handed Cas some of his guns from the trunk. He also pulled out his favourite jacket and handed it over to Cas. Both of them got inside the Impala and headed over to the Red Heron motel a few miles over. Once they reached there, Dean helped Cas to check in because Cas' "people skills" are not very good.

As Cas entered the room, Dean stood outside. Cas turned around sending a wave of shock through Dean's heart. He also realised there was something in the way that Cas looked at Dean that was not there when he was talking to anybody else. Cas walked out of the room to where Dean was.

"This room is indeed very beautiful. Thank you, Dean." Cas said politely although Dean knew he was hurting inside. Without thinking, Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and Cas looked up, clearly stunned.

"I...I…I didn't mean to… I mean... uh…" Dean said as quickly as he realised what he had done. Stupid. Stupid stupid. Go ahead and ruin everything with Cas, Dean. A job well-done.

"It's alright. I think I'll do the same back to you." Cas said as he planted a kiss, a rather wet one, on Dean's cheek too. Dean stood there stunned and stared back at Cas as though he had just put a bomb on his heart. It could go off anytime. Before his heart could jump out of his mouth, he bade a quick goodbye to Cas and ran to his Impala.

He jumped and rode his way back to the bunker with millions of thoughts circling his mind. It was true that whatever girl he picked up from the bar and bedded with, he had no feelings for them. He also had to face Kevin and Sam who were going to bombard him with questions about Cas' whereabouts. Unfortunately, a more lingering thought was circling his mind like a hawk. With all these hunting and shutting demons and Lucifer in hell and battling with Crowley and Abaddon and running away from Angels had really clouded the fact that Dean Winchester was gay?

**A/N:**

**So how was it guys? Feel free to review it and tell me if there is anything good/bad/weird/fluffy/crazy/funny. And don't forget to know that I love ya for reading this. **

**Signing off, **

**Supernaturallyinlove**


End file.
